AG091: Lessons in Lilycove
is the 51st episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis May's Combusken manages to control the Fire Spin attack it launched. Through luck, May enters the next round with Kelly and fights Josaphine. In the final round, Kelly battles May, who has a tactic to overcome Grumpig's psychic powers. Just as Grumpig and Combusken are to fall down, May makes an honorable gesture. Meanwhile, Ash misses the contest to help his Swellow learn Aerial Ace. Episode Plot Combusken's attack resolves. However, Combusken stands in front of May and uses Peck, negating the attack. Combusken uses Fire Spin once more, gathering the flames and combining them together, in a fireball. The judges are impressed, even if it wasn't what she intended to. Ash, Brock, Max and Kelly are glad May overturned the situation. Combusken throws the flames and uses Sky Uppercut, so the flames disperse. May gets a total of 23.6, while Vivian asks Mr. Contesta why he gave May a 7.1, the lowest score of all the judges. He states while they managed to overturn the situation, he still considered a lack of concentration and teamwork for letting the Fire Spin attack nearly out of control. Combusken is sad, but May reminds it tried to do good. Brock and Max think May will have a tough time to get to the second round. Kelly is impressed by the performance, while May is thankful her Combusken jumped to protect her and thought of using the flames for the performance. Kelly is inspired to do a show nobody saw before with Grumpig. However, Jessie thinks she'll win without much effort, as May has a low score. Swellow tries to use Aerial Ace, but fails when it goes too low. Ash tells it needs to concentrate to use Aerial Ace. Ash admits that's what everyone tells him when he is upset. Pikachu laughs, but Ash mutters his name to quiet him. The next contestant is Kelly, with her Grumpig. Grumpig is sent out, who bounces on its tail. Kelly throws Pokéblocks, so Grumpig uses Psychic to levitate them. Grumpig uses the attack to form a circle of Pokéblocks and juggles them. Kelly claps and has everyone, including the judges, clap as well to improve Grumpig's performances. Grumpig then bounces to eat the Pokéblocks. Kelly gets a score of 27.7 points. Brock believes skill and training are as important as making a good show, while Max hopes May will understand that for the next round. May is dazzled by the performance and wishes to get to second round. Swellow attempts to use Aerial Ace; it flies low and passes, and just as it cheers for success, it bashes into a tree. Regardless, Ash is still proud for Swellow getting the first part right and reminds Swellow they have to repeat until they do right. The next contestant is Josephina (aka Jessie), who sends Chimecho. Chimecho uses Heal Bell, who emits a calming sound to relieve everyone from stress. Kelly heard Chimecho's soothing voice means it likes its trainer a lot. Jessie thinks it is boring, so she goes to get the show more interesting. She pulls Chimecho to use Astonish. The attack affects everyone with a voice that hurts their ears. Josephina gets a 30.0 score, as Mr. Contest explains that she surprised everyone with that kind of a move, and such imaginative combo moves is what makes such Coordinators great. Meowth and Wobbuffet are impressed as well, but James still thinks about Chimecho, who should love James. The screen displays the next contestants: among them are Josephina (aka Jessie), Kelly and even May. The screen then displays the matchups. May and Kelly promise to face each other later, while Josephina brags about how she'll win. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, but misses the target. Vladimir gives Ash advice that with a signal he can yell out at the right time he can redirect the attack to the target. Ash thanks Vladimir and promises to do that. After the Coordinators had their first battles, May is to battle Josephina and Kelly against an unnamed contestant. May sends Combusken and Josephina Chimecho. Combusken uses Quick Attack, hurting Chimecho, which terrifies James. Chimecho wraps Combusken, hurting it. Combusken pecks Chimecho, causing James to cover his eyes. Combusken, now freed, counterattacks with Fire Spin, encasing Chimecho and causing James to cry. Jessie is frustrated, but remembers James telling her not to use Double-Edge, so orders Chimecho to use it. Meowth, however, thinks Chimecho will faint, since Double Edge causes the attack to take a part of the damage as well. Combusken dodges and attacks Chimecho with Sky Uppercut, defeating it and bashing it on Jessie's head. Thus, May and Combusken win the second round. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, but misses the target. Vladimir tells Ash he needs to give the signal at the right time. Swellow tries once more, disappears in a moment and this time it hits the target, learning Aerial Ace properly. Vladimir tells Ash he needs to practice more for Aerial Ace to become automatic. Team Rocket leaves the building, with an angry Jessie accusing Chimecho of her loss. Pikachu points at the screen, for May will battle Kelly. Swellow missed the target and used Aerial Ace on Team Rocket, blasting them off. Ash and Pikachu join the audience. May and Brock ask how did his training go. Ash admits Swellow has managed to learn Aerial Ace, making Brock and Max impressed, though Ash is here to cheer for May. May sends Combusken and Kelly her Grumpig. Grumpig starts with Iron Tail, but Combusken stops the attack. Combusken attacks with Fire Spin, but with Grumpig's Psychic, the fire, taking the appearance of a dragon, gets redirected to Combusken. Combusken attacks with Sky Uppercut, deflecting the attack. Grumpig uses Psychic on Combusken, lifting Combusken in air. Grumpig strikes with Bounce and May orders Combusken to use Fire Spin, but on the ceiling. The fire deflects on Grumpig, making it lose its concentration. Brock thinks May has already won this battle, as she knows Kelly wanted to deflect the attack with Psychic, but with Combusken firing at the ceiling, the fires are hitting Grumpig indirectly. May and Ash are glad May has the battle under control. With Grumpig lost all its concentration, both Pokémon begin to fall down. Combusken holds Grumpig and uses Fire Spin on the floor, making them descend easily down. Time runs out and May wins the battle, as well as the Contest. Ash, Brock and Max see May and Combusken had a shot at defeating Grumpig while it was falling down, but see May actually helped Grumpig descend down. The judges also comment how helping a Pokémon in need is much more important than winning a Contest. The judges present May with the Lilycove Ribbon. May takes it and makes a victory pose. Ash, Brock, Max and Kelly congratulate her, while Kelly promises to battle her once more. Debuts Move Bounce Trivia *The Japanese character names Haruka and Kanata are a pun based on はるか彼方 — that faraway place — a line from Advance Adventure. *This episode marks the second time a Pokémon's attack was sent back by a Psychic attack in the form of a dragon. The first time it was done was by Kadabra in Abra and the Psychic Showdown to deflect Pikachu's ThunderShock. *This is one of the rare instances where Mr. Sukizo says something that doesn't incorporate "remarkable" into his sentence. When James's Chimecho is using Heal Bell, he says, "I love you guys". Mistakes *Chimecho received recoil damage from Double-Edge after Combusken dodged the attack. However, Chimecho should have received the damage only if it was able to hit Combusken. *When it showed the time left after Kelly's Grumpig used Psychic on Combusken, the Point bar was at full for both Trainers. **This happened again when the time ran out. *After Combusken saves Grumpig, Grumpig's eyes are purple. This is possibly to show that Grumpig was in shock after the situation. *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice misspells Flaaffy's name as Flaafy. *After May wins the Contest, the Ribbon is clearly seen around Combusken's neck. However, May is looking into her hands cupped in font of her, as if she were holding the Ribbon. Gallery Combusken stands in May's defense AG091 2.jpg Combusken uses Peck on Fire Spin AG091 3.jpg Combusken has gathered the flames into a fireball AG091 4.jpg The performance ends with Sky Uppercut AG091 5.jpg Grumpig uses Psychic to levitate the Poké blocks AG091 6.jpg Grumpig juggles the Poké blocks AG091 7.jpg Swellow bashes into a tree AG091 8.jpg Chimecho emits Heal Bel AG091 9.jpg The judges give Josephina a perfect score AG091 10.jpg Chimecho wraps Combusken with its tail AG091 11.jpg Combusken traps Chimecho in Fire Spin AG091 12.jpg Combusken retaliates with Sky Uppercut AG091 13.jpg Swellow has executed Aerial Ace successfully AG091 14.jpg Combusken gets levitated in midair AG091 15.jpg Grumpig uses Bounce to finish Combusken off AG091 16.jpg Combusken uses Fire Spin to indirectly burn Grumpig AG091 17.jpg Combusken holds onto Grumpig AG091 18.jpg Using Fire Spin, Combusken and Grumpig land softly AG091 19.jpg May wins her third ribbon }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka